


Confliction

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Confusion, M/M, Unresolved, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: At the end of the illusion of the cliff where he died, Lewis finds himself unable to do the same to Arthur despite his own heartbreak and anger.(In an AU where Arthur and Lewis were are couple but Arthur was still the one used to kill Lewis)
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Confliction

As he held him, Art- the traitor, towards the end of his little recreation of that place (and isn't that a clever little final resting place for a murderer? The actual crime scene) he felt a frustration lace his being.

The lack of acknowledgment of the place, the pitiful kicking and struggling like Lewis was the bad guy. Like a dime, a dozen goon that has him draped up like some innocent damsel. Like he ever wanted to have to do this, like he didn't force his hand.

It was probably either his lack of control over his racing emotions or his innate desire to let him know just who's doing this to him now. Who has finally come to stab him in the back this time. But no matter why, he lets his face burn over his skull with hatred and hostility paint across his features, watching closely for some kind of reaction.

And a reaction he got.

He froze and a breath of Lewis' name fell from his lips.

And maybe it was the shock and confusion the melted gold irises that he had always looked forward to watching become visible for the first time each morning. Maybe it was the way he breathed his name like it was some missing puzzle piece. But Lewis couldn't do it.

There was no way he could do it now.

And wasn't that just the shit? Didn't have the willpower to do literally the same thing that… Arthur had done to him (and God didn't that sting when he let the reason for his own hatred surface).

Revenge should have been so easy. These stupid feelings should have died with his body once he rose with the memory of the cruel backstabbing. But they didn't and despite his mind screaming to just drop him as he did to him, the notion of doing now to Arthur left him almost nauseous, his Anchor cracking under the mental image.

He let Arthur down and cupped his face in his too bony hands, a small question of just what is he doing tumbling from his lips as he put distance between them so he would have to look at Arthur once he moved them.

He dropped his hands with a sigh because of course, his heartbreak hadn't been enough to destroy the lingering devotion to Arthur despite the very abundant lack of reciprocation.

A hand touched his arm and he tensed slightly as his name was called yet another, just as shell shocked as before.

"Lewis…? What… what happened to you?"

He flared a bit in frustration and wished he wasn't as weak to the flinch that ran through the smaller man.

"You happened, " he spat, glaring at the once love of his life (and, he thought bitterly, he was the love of his life, wasn't he? And the source of so many mixed emotions in his afterlife).

"What?" He sounded too shocked by that, and Lewis let that wash over him, the weird little senses that he'd gained sensing nothing but the same shock and confusion he has since his face was revealed.

"You did this." 

"I did this?! But- I couldn't have- I wouldn't have-"

And he was more than a little annoyed that the immediate denial. 

Still, he was too emotionally wrecked to fight with Arthur (never could do that for long before this mess either) so he just pushed past, the illusion fading to the sleek metallic finish of the 'borrowed' truck.

**Author's Note:**

> A stream of consciousness at best, if I'm honest. First work in a long while. Also, for some reason, the app won't let me use rich text so some formatting was lost


End file.
